stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Universe
Lightning Universe, or by his alias "Black Lightning", was the clone of Vincent Universe. He was the second in-command of the Dark Alliance and Vincent's first major rival. Appearance Lightning's main color is red, albeit a bit darker. This is to represent his being a clone to his rival, Vincent. He has gray eyes and bears a lightning bolt shaped mark on his left eye which usually glows whenever he uses a major portion of his power. He once wore a black mask to hide his face because of how ashamed he was before of being just a clone, but ultimately abandoned it sometime between Part 5 and 6 of Chapter 1. His anime design has him with messy black hair but retains his grey eyes. His lightning bolt mark is turned into a scar on his left eye, however, similar to his stick figure counterpart, it still glows when he uses his power. His facial appearance resembles Vincent due to being his clone, with the only difference between them is his hair style. He wears a black jacket with red highlights with a grey undershirt and ripped dark blue jeans with a black belt. He also wears dark brown boots and fingerless glove on his right hand. Personality Lightning is serious, stoic, narrow minded, undaunted, cold and harsh. Lightning's very personality is the exact opposite of Vincent's which only serves as more fuel to their fierce rivalry with one another. He views him as a mere weakling and a fool because he sees Vincent's ways as flawed and don't make up for the amount of injustice the world already has. Despite being classified as an antagonist, Lightning is more over an anti-hero rather than an actual evil person, as he only antagonizes Vincent due to their contrasting belief of what is right and wrong, causing their differences to clash constantly, one of the roots of their intense rivalry. His contrasted belief to what is good is that, he believes that by having the Destroyer rule over the world once he has personally dealt with Vincent and the Universe Crew, due to the Destroyer's dominance over the world once that happens, there will be no more plight or anyone else to oppose against them and bring forth a world where everyone is under a proper state of control, while Vincent's belief is that he and the others can protect and save the world against them and others like them who will only bring harm to everyone. This view of his can be considered hypocritical, as Lightning will be subconsciously causing the world substantial amount of danger due to the Destroyer's desire to plunge the world into total dominance of himself and engulf it forever in a state of ruin once he has defeated Vincent and take away Red Rose's power from him, which will make him nearly unstoppable. Lightning is also well respected, even by the Universe Crew despite him being one of their most powerful enemies, something that he shares with Vincent, as Frostella has a little amount of respect for the latter. He had also managed to gain Stephanie's respect and trust for a while before Chapter V - Season 5, where Stephanie had viewed Lightning as another person who she can learn from, which caused a cross between who she really wants to side with. He is also quite competent and collected, knowing when he has done his objective properly and is able to tell the situation of whatever falls on him and his companions, allowing him to successfully pull through with or without help. He is not fueled by any parts of his emotions, save for hatred though he mostly keeps this in check, not wanting to act out of his emotions. Ironically, before he became a prominent member of the Dark Alliance, he would sometimes be fueled with his anger and hatred for Vincent whenever the two would confront one another, but this is shown to have gone down after a couple of years of being fierce rivals. He is also wise, though in a straightforward yet near harsh way, as he was shown to know who Oracle Fantasia is and, knowing that he could just defeat Fantasia and take her to the Destroyer but instead, respects her in a way he acknowledges how powerful the oracle is, with Fantasia stating the same towards him. He has been shown to have a very aggressive side when battling, but is still able to keep himself self-possessed in order to make sure he doesn't lose easily. Lightning is also cynical, best shown whenever he affronts Vincent for being weak and pathetic, causing the latter to always be annoyed with each of his remarks toward him. However, overall, Lightning is distant, save for Frostella and Dred, and prefers to always be by himself at most when not given any objectives to do by the Destroyer. Lightning has also been known to feel a very strong amount of dislike or unamused by those he sees or feels are weak, however, is not one to always think himself superior to the point he becomes too arrogant of himself. This is first displayed when he believed Vincent to be a really weak person, which did end up sparking their rivalry. Their difference attitudes would only add fuel to their rivalry even more, which ended up leading to Lightning barely acknowledging Vincent to be a strong person, despite their numerous clashes against each other, even ignoring his words on what makes a person truly strong, which he always brushes off as tactless nevertheless. He also shown to get very angry, mostly toward Vincent, due to how his rival tends to criticize him for his blind belief of what is right. All in all, Lightning is one to never fully consider others around him unless they can prove themselves, shown when he didn't payed much any actual attention toward Frostella but eventually did after seeing the ice princess fight, which also lead to him telling her why he greatly dislikes Vincent. Lightning has shown to be capable of being openly rude, not only to Vincent but to other people as well, as when he had mocked Alfa for being a lackluster swordsman despite being in the line of the Storm family and as well to his own comrades, mostly when they truly do not show any worth or if they fail to do exactly what he original planned. In battle, Lightning has demonstrated to be very brutal and at instance to be callous, which has been displayed by his aggressiveness and very clever use of his surroundings and own power and abilities to his advantage which quickly turn the tables against his opponent. Much like with Vincent, Lightning greatly disagrees with Jay's belief on how justice should be brought out. Another reason that puts him at odds against Vincent and another reason their rivalry is as heated as can be. He is aware of the feelings of others, especially Frostella's feelings for him but shows no interest in her whatsoever and sees her attempts to talk to him alone as time-wasting. Much like Vincent, Lightning has shown admirable focus on his goal: to become the strongest and set right the world the way he believes it should be. He chooses more to put his time and effort on the tasks the Destroyer gives him and as well as to further train himself to become even stronger, another contrast to Vincent as the latter has focused more on other things while also following his "then" unknown goal in life, whereas Lightning puts all of his time unto one thing. History After the battle against Master Stinja's clone, Lightning was the result of a "thought to have been" prevented and failed cloning of Vincent during his capture. Under the rubble that was the ruin of the shadow clone's secret tower, Lightning had emerged from the destroyed room, though wandering aimlessly and looking out into the world he was "born" in. However, due to a "side effect" in his closing phase, he bore a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, however, this did not come with a disability in terms of blindness, rather, it was a mark of Lightning's true power. As he looked around for answers on who he was and why he was there, he stumbled upon one of the cameras and learned of his origins; he was just a clone of someone named Vincent Universe. At first he was shocked about this, but came to unable to accept that he was just a copy of someone else which managed to fuel him with anger, enough for him to unleash a linear lightning bolt strike where he learns of his power, however, he was unable to properly control it at the time and decided to teach himself how to use it. A couple of weeks later, Lightning also learns that his powers came from a portion of Vincent's power that was extracted from him when he was being cloned. A couple of months later, having learned how to properly control his power and training himself, he sets out to find Vincent with a goal on his mind; challenge him and see who is the real and stronger one between both of them. Plot 'Chapter I' Part 3 Lightning makes his debut as a masked stranger who challenges Vincent to a battle. Despite landing a couple successful hits, he is able to beat Vincent after just two of his attacks. When Vincent gets back up for a second round, Lightning immediately knocks him down, quickly earning his second victory against him within seconds after the first. He then mocks Vincent over his strength and how much he hates who he is before leaving. 'Chapter III' Part 1 After the apparent death of the Destroyer, Lightning is left as the new leader of the remaining forces of the Dark Alliance. Upon learning from Benjamin about the Elemintraxia Gems, Lightning decides to take them to empower their remaining forces. 'Chapter IV' be Added... 'Chapter V' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Lightning Biological Enhancement' Due to the malfunction in his cloning process, rather than receive partial amounts of Red Rose's power from Vincent, Lightning instead was given a darker form of electrokinetic power, which is shown to be far more destructive and powerful than its base form. Lightning's entire body is able to emit, absorb and release incredible amounts of dark electric energy. The amount varies depending on how he wants to manipulate it and thus makes him dangerous as his utilization of this power makes him unpredictable to just how devastating his attacks will and can be. The enhancement also seems to have completely improved Lightning's endurance, strength and stamina. He is hardly seen being fazed by attacks or even be affected by them, such as showing little pain from Red's punches but is still able to feel them and the only times he has been seen to react to pain is during his fights with Vincent when the latter uses Red Rose against him. Relationships --- Lightning's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter I' 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' BlackLightning(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Lightning as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 SU chap4se1 sp3.png|Lightning and Dred fighting Oxob, Yoyo, Alfa and Brian BlackLightning(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Lightning's appearance in Chapter IV - Season 3 Vincent vs Lightning chapter 4.png|Lightning vs Vincent 'Chapter V' 'Others''' The dark alliance.jpg|Lightning along with the rest of the Dark Alliance VincentLightningAndRose(1).png|Lightning, along his rivals, Vincent and Rose Lightning Universe -- artwork 1.png Vincent and Lightning -- anime artwork 1.png|Vincent and Lightning's fifth face-off (Anime made) Trivia *Lightning is biologically 3-years-old, but is physically 15-years-old due to him being a clone of Vincent. *He mostly says "Raikiri" after finishing a lightning or thunder-based attack move. Raikiri (雷切) is japanese for "Thunder Off" or "Lightning cutter". The latter word is likely the one he means after performing a move as most of his lightning attacks involve cutting through or just slashing at his opponent. *Lightning's color motif are black and red. *Lightning's death was originally meant to be permanent until the series was then scripted to last up to Chapter VIII. Category:Stickman Universe (Characters) Category:Stickman Universe (Antagonists) Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)